


Superman Tonight

by PaxieAmor



Series: I Know That You're In Love With Him [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bon Jovi - Freeform, I said "Bon Jovi", M/M, Nightmares, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint battles nightmares that aren't his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid any confusion, this fic is set between "The Day the Music Died" and "Portland State of Mind".
> 
> For my [Carole](http://theatregirl79.tumblr.com/), who wanted a fic with Clint Barton singing Bon Jovi. Song used is "[Superman Tonight](http://youtu.be/y9k-k8609go)", which I had never heard before but am now very much in love with.

As far as Clint Barton was concerned, bed rest was a not only a stupid term, but it was ironically a contradiction of terms. No one ever put on bed rest was ever restful.

Especially not Phil Coulson.

If the whole thing with Loki taking over Clint’s mind and almost killing Phil wasn’t bad enough, the agent was plagued with nightmares. He kept them to himself at first, but once Clint had found him and became a permanent fixture in his hospital room, it was impossible to do that any longer. Clint did what he could, of course; he held his lover in his arms, assured him that everything was okay, but it never seemed to be enough.

Clint starts singing to Phil the night he can’t pull him out of his dreams. The night when he, himself, is awoken by Phil calling his name in his sleep; the night when he looks over and sees Phil’s face twisted in fear, in _pain_ … the night Clint reaches over, runs his fingers through his lover’s hair and starts to sing.

“There’s something about you I want to rescue. I don’t even know you, so what does that mean? Maybe I'm cynical; I'm painfully logical. You're tragic and beautiful, and that's good enough for me. You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo. Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you…”

Clint kept his voice low at first, not wanting to awaken Phil, just soothe him. When the pained expression didn’t leave his face, he sang a little louder.

“Who's going to save you when the stars fall from your sky? And who's going to pull you in when the tide gets too high? Who's going to hold you when you turn out the lights?”

He didn’t stop singing when he saw Phil’s face finally relax, nor did he stop when he saw the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. His fingers didn’t leave his hair. He kept them there, he kept singing long after he was certain he’d chased away all the demons.

“I won't lie; I wish that I could be your Superman tonight…”


End file.
